Guardian
by sammycrusinix
Summary: A new case for team Uremshei brings a new person into their lives and an old myth that could hold the fate of all worlds. Bad summery, I OWN NOTHING!
1. Saved

**_Authors note: so yeah, same old stick. I OWN NOTHING, except the characters i created. I actually found this story when i was cleaning my room, go figure huh. So with some editing and major time spent here ya go!_**

'_Not another hoard!_' Yuhara thought as a giant group of many different kinds of demons came towards her intent on the kill. She destroyed most of them easily, but still they came at her, charging as much spiritual energy as she could muster she annulated the remaining demons in one bright destructive attack. Her breathing raged she fell to her knees thinking the same thing she did everyday since this began, 'when will this end?!'

"Come on!" Yusuke whined "Its summer vacation, why would binky-breath want me?" the blue haired Botan replied "Because it's your job as the spirit detective, that's why yusuke. Now hurry up Kurama's waiting" The teen huffed, "fine." With that done they soon found themselves standing in Koenma's office.

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest "Alright, I'm here. What do you want?" "Well it seems your cherry attitude hasn't changed much since I last saw you Yusuke." Came Kurama's voice from his place in a chair by the door. "Oh, hey Kurama." He said waving at his teammate.

Koenma cleared his throat, "Alright, I'll get right to the point. I have a mission for you two. We've discovered an organization known as DEVIL has captured hundreds of demons from the demon plane." Kurama looked intently at him, "Why have they done that?" "Well, that's what you are to find out and if necessary put a stop to it."

~0~0~

"Get up!" said a mans voice over a loud speaker, Yuhara opened her eyes and slowly got to her knees. Her long black hair dirty and streaked with blood and her bangs matted to her forehead. She groaned as her body ached with each movement and the over use of her already depleted powers.

A door opened ahead of her red glowing eyes peering at her, hungry for her blood. She looked up towards them and attempted to stand but her legs buckled under her and she fell back on the ground the demons took this opportunity to come rushing towards her.

'_No! I won't die here_!' she thought as she pulled her remaining spiritual energy into her bow and fired off enough arrows to send them retreating backwards. The man smiled as he watched his pet fight for her life, with him reaping the rewards.

Yusuke and Kurama stood outside a now abandoned building; at least that's what the reports said. "What the hell?! Why would he send us to an abandoned office building?" Yusuke shouted. "You're a fool as always, Yusuke." Said a voice from behind them, turning they saw it was Hiei.

"What are you trying to say?" Yusuke asked annoyed "Can't you sense it? The air around this place is filled with demonic aura." Hiei replied. "Yes, but that isn't all. Its faint but I do sense a spiritual energy." Added Kurama, Yusuke cracked his knuckles "Then let's check it out." He said kicking in the door and storming in.

'_I can't keep this up much longer…_' Yuhara thought as she charged up another set of arrows taking out the last of the demons. Suddenly the iron door that trapped her in the arena blew apart sending smoke everywhere. The blast sent the already weakened Yuhara crashing into a wall behind her.

The head man, Yuki came running towards the arena to see what had happened, while the other men watched from the room overlooking the arena. Three silhouettes stood in the smoke coughing.

"Maybe you over did it Yusuke?" Stated Kurama waving smoke out of his face "no joke!" he replied. When the smoke finally cleared Yuki saw three teenage boys where the door once stood. "Who the hell are you?!" he said as three of his best guards appeared to defend him.

Seconds later they each fell to the ground dead, Kurama sighed. "Was it really necessary to kill them Hiei?" he asked as said person appeared right behind the now shaking Yuki. "Why yes actually. I've been watching these people for some time now, bringing in demons and humans alike. Then watching as they fight for their lives, the display disgusts me." He said cleaning the blood from his blade.

Kurama and Yusuke ran over and joined Hiei then looked at the shaking man in front of them, eyes wide with fear. "Y-Yuhara wake up and help me!" He shouted as they took a step towards him. The girl behind them slowly rose to her feet and appeared in front of Yuki.

'_Who are these guys…?_' She thought as she took a shaky fighting stance, Yusuke couldn't believe she had survived with all the wounds on her body. He couldn't even imagine the torture she was put through, just thinking about it made him incredibly angry.

Yuhara watched the dark haired boy clench his fists into tight balls, 'their about to attack…' she thought as all three came at her, attempting to cut her off and subdue her. 'Idiots.' She thought evading their movements with her speed.

She parried each attack in tandem until they ended up in the middle of the ring, with her surrounded on each side. "Why are you protecting him, Isn't he the one who made you do all this?!" The black haired boy yelled. She ignored him, but thought the same thing herself.

She pulled a dagger from behind her back; she was out of spiritual energy so she was left with her martial arts. She sped towards Yusuke the dagger intent on taking him out, but suddenly the shorter black haired boy appeared in front of her with his sword, she kicked him hard in the stomach and used that momentum to flip mid-air and appear behind Kurama.

A thorned whip grabbed her leg mid kick and sent her plummeting on to her back, pushing all the air from her body. Recovering she flipped from her place on the ground and landing right in front of Yuki. "What the hell are you doing kill them!" he yelled as she crouched down attempting regain her breath.

"SHUT UP!" the black haired boy yelled as he appeared in front of Yuki and with a force stronger than she had ever seen he punched him, his fist making contact with Yuki's face. Sending him flying towards the wall behind him, Yuhara just sat there staring eyes wide with shock.

'_Amazing…_' she thought as she stared at the sight before her. "Well, that was no fun…" the boy said sadly. He turned towards her with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before, her instinct took over as he reached his hand toward her; she threw the dagger.

He caught it with his other hand, "We're here to help you ya know!" he yelled, she just glared at him. She stood slowly, her world already turning fuzzy darkness finally took her as she began falling backwards.

Kurama appeared and caught her in his arms, her long black hair draping over his shoulder. Her face was pale from the constant battles and her hair was matted with what smelled like dried blood and her clothes; jeans and a tee shirt, were hideously torn. Even through all this his heart skipped a beat at how beautiful she was.

"Let's get out of here." Said Hiei. They all left Kurama carrying the unconscious girl on his back.

They arrived in Koenma's office a while later, "Who is this?" he asked eyeing her, "dunno, she was there when we got there. She put up one hell of a fight though." Yusuke replied shrugging. "Hmm…well this is a surprise. But you don't have to worry; we'll take care of her until she wakes up then wipe her memory of the whole thing."

"I assume that the organization has been taken care of?" He asked as an ogre came in and waited for instructions. "Of course, Yusuke did quite a number on Mr. Yuki's head. I assume we won't be seeing him for a while, I don't believe that he is the last of them though. But I also have a favor I'd like to ask of you." he said eyeing the ogre. "Go ahead." Koenma replied "Well, I'm just not sure erasing her memory would be the best thing. She's got a tremendous amount of spiritual energy and probably knows more about the organizations operations than we could ever find out."

Koenma considered it then nodded, "Alright, then she is under your supervision. But be prepared for anything alright?" Kurama nodded and they all left.

~0~0~

"Finally we're here!" Said an exhausted Yusuke, they had just spent of majority of their day carrying the sleeping girl on their backs and avoiding staring eyes. Now they were standing at the intersection between Yusuke's apartment and Kurama's. "Sense you asked for it, you get to take care of her tonight." Yusuke said with a mischievous grin "Good luck!" he said before quickly walking across the street.

Yuhara slowly opened her eyes and looked at the white ceiling above her. She carefully turned her head to the left and saw the window was open revealing the night sky. '_What... how…where… am I_?' she winced as a pain shot through her body when she attempted to sit up. After finally managing, she looked around the room. It looked like an average room to her; there was a calendar on the side table beside her. Some school books piled neatly next to the closet.

Then the door opened and a red haired man stepped through carrying a tray with what looked like tea and some mini sandwiches. Casually he walked over and set the tray down on the side table. Then looking at her intently he asked, "May I sit?" She shrugged then looked away. "So how are you feeling?" he asked taking a drink of his tea, she didn't answer.

Her throat was so dry she looked at the tea, but instincts told her better and she ignored it, "You should drink it, it will help with the pain." he said offering her the cup, she took it and took a small sip.

"Alright then, let's start with introductions. My name is Kurama, what's your name?" "Yuhara." She replied simply and she took another sip of the tea, enjoying the wonderful taste of berries. "Well Yuhara, how does it taste?" she heard him ask, "Good, thank you." She replied glancing at his face for the first time since he walked in; emerald green eyes, long bright red hair, and such handsome features. But something more, in his eyes. She blushed and looked away; the thought of someone else feeling the same as her was…impossible.

Then it clicked; the memory from the previous day at the arena, how the three boys came in and attacked her. '_But why not kill me like they did Yuki?'_ "Kurama…" she said, "Yes, what is it?" "Why were you and the other two at the arena?" she asked. As he took his time to explain she thought intently.

As soon as he finished, "I see." Was all she managed, 'I've heard of Koenma, what could he be up too to cause the prince of the spirit world to take notice?' She thought as she looked down towards her hands, she blushed at the sight. She was in nothing but a shirt that stopped right above her belly and her underwear.

She drew the blanket up over her practically naked self; Kurama turned away and blushed slightly. "It's getting late; we'd better be off to bed." He said quickly getting up. "You'll need your rest, if you're going to see Yusuke tomorrow." He said smiling. 'Yusuke…why does that name sound familiar?' she thought as she lay back again.

"Good night, Yuhara." He said before the door shut with a soft click.

~0~0~

The next morning was less than ideal; Kurama gave her one of his mothers black button up shirts and a pair of her nice boots and a pair of his smallest jeans. But she fell attempting to get into them causing him to storm into the room seeing her lying on the floor, the jeans halfway up her legs and her blushing a deep crimson.

As they walked the short distance neither could look at the other without blushing, but walking on the already crowding street she felt a familiarity. '_It's always like this…even on a crowded street, no matter where I go…I'm alone_.' She thought as she ran a hand through her raven black hair.

Kurama watched her as they walked towards Yusuke's apartment, her eyes were hidden behind her bangs but by her body language he could tell; she was deeply troubled. It kind of reminded him of himself, in many ways.

When they got to Yusuke's Kurama wasn't surprised to find Keiko there and Yusuke still sleeping. Kurama handled the introductions, as Yuhara refused to speak. They sat in a living room as Keiko attempted to wake her sleeping boyfriend, at least that's what Yuhara thought.

When Yusuke finally did appear he had many bumps on his head. "Oh, hey its you." He said rubbing his sore head, Yuhara just nodded.

"So, can you tell us why you were at the arena?" asked Kurama softly, Yuhara just sat there playing with the hair flowing over her shoulder, considering his request. Finally she let out a breath and replied, "Can I and will I are two very different questions. Consider which you'd like to ask before you open your mouth again."

Her answer somewhat took them by surprise and left them speechless, Yuhara resumed staring at her lap. Mentally cursing herself for believing even for a second that they were different from the rest of humanity, from him.

"Fine, then how about you tell us what that organizations plans were for those demons." Yusuke demanded, "Is" Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other. "Come again? I'm afraid we don't understand your meaning." She didn't look at them as she replied, "He said 'were' past tense."

After a few hours of receiving similar responses yusuke lost his patience, which resulted in a heated argument between himself and Keiko. Kurama decided it was best they make their exit, as he got up Yuhara followed suit and they quickly exited the apartment. "Well, are you hungry?" Kurama asked a few minutes later as they walked down a crowed street.

Her stomach growled at the prospect of food, she blushed as he started to laugh. "Well, I guess that answers that. Come on there's a place not far that serves great food." He said smiling and taking her hand, Yuhara blushed deeper. 'So warm…' she thought as a sense of comfort ran through her body.

**_Hey R&R, and please leave some constructive critisim. If you don't like my story, oh well. I still love you. XP_**


	2. The guardians tale

Yuhara placed her chopsticks down and leaned back in char, thoroughly satisfied. She looked up to see Kurama smiling at her from across the table, three empty bowls of ramen between them. She looked away.

"What?" "Nothing, just good to see you finally relaxing." Her eyes widened "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go visit the restroom." He said standing and walking past her. She sat completely still until she couldn't hear his footsteps. She leaned her head against the back of her chair and stared at the ceiling.

'_What am I going to do…it's just a matter of time till **he** finds me._' She thought with a heavy sigh.

Kurama returned a short time later and together they headed out into the night air, the full moon shining down on them as they walked down the now vacant street. Her breath suddenly caught as a shiver ran down her spine, she stopped along side Kurama, who had gone ridged.

"Demon..." she breathed "Indeed, and quite powerful ones at that." He replied as he scanned their immediate area. "It seems to be coming from the park;" he looked at her "Are you strong enough for this?" she nodded and followed her senses to the park.

As soon as she stepped into the grass a hand shot out of the darkness and pulled her off balance, sending her crashing into the grass with it grasping her hair and dragging her further into the dark.

Yuhara barely recognized the demon, '_no…so soon?!_' she thought as she struggled to get free from the demons vice like grip. '_Damn! If only I had some spirit energy left!'_ she thought as she began scratching at its claws.

Suddenly blood burst from the demons arms and it fell to the ground completely severed. A boy dressed in a black cloak, red eyes and black spiked hair appeared before her, his silver katana extended.

Her memory from the arena flashed through her mind at the sight of the katana, '_Great, as if I didn't have enough problems.'_ She thought as she got up and removed the severed arm from her hair.

The demon which was almost dog like looked at the boy with malice in his eyes then turned his attention to Yuhara. "The master will reward me for bringing you back to him, guardian!" he said charging towards her.

She jumped over him and landed in his original spot, he turned towards her again but stopped in his tracks. Blood splurged from his head as he suddenly fell to the ground, dead. The boy stood nearby and sheathed his sword; Yuhara narrowed her eyes at him. He just looked at her and with an "Hn" he disappeared.

She felt another demon nearby so she ran in that direction, only to see Kurama finishing it off with a thorned whip. With its last bit of strength it said, "More will come, so long as the guardian is alive we will continue to hunt her." It said as it died.

The wind blew as Kurama's whip began glowing and returned to a crimson rose, "Hiei, I know your there." He said as the boy appeared next to him. "How annoying, demons have been coming out spouting the same bit of nonsense." Hiei said placing his hands in his pockets. "Do you know what this guardian could be?" Kurama asked. Hiei just shrugged, Yuhara leaned against the tree was behind. 'This is not good.' she thought

At the thought of _him_ the invisible marks on her body glowed red, sending waves of pain throughout her body. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to hide the marks, each one a testament to his power. Pulling her knees up towards her she sat on the ground attempting to even out her breathing.

Slowly the marks faded and she got up, only to come face to face with Kurama. He attempted to catch her by grabbing her arm only to have himself pulled down along with her. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he said as she rubbed her head, that's when they both took in their current situation.

He was lying completely on top of her, his legs spread out beside her inclosing her waist. They both blushed and quickly got up, another "Hn" was heard from behind Kurama, standing there was Hiei, a bored look evident on his face.

"Oh please excuse me, Hiei this is Yuhara. You remember yes?" Kurama said a smirk crossing his face. "We've met." Both Yuhara and Hiei replied unanimously. "Well then, why don't we head home then?" Kurama asked, Yuhara walked ahead of them. "Whatever, I'm your 'Guest' after all." She said the word with as much malice as she could muster.

~0~0~

The walls were getting closer; it must have been from pure exhaustion that she fell into this particular dream. He was standing above her, chains binding her arms and legs. He reached down and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were black and he reeked of blood, "_I will get you, you and the power only you can grant me!" _NO!! She screamed, he laughed as images of that horrible video played over in her mind, as all she could do was scream in terror.

A loud scream ripped from Yuhara's throat as she jerked up in bed, loud banging footsteps could be heard pounding towards her room, as Kurama burst through the door. "Yuhara? What is it?" The worried eyes of the red head quickly took in the girl before him. Yuhara sat there, looking down at her clutched hands, trembling, and eyes wide with shock.

Most disturbing of all, was the red glowing marks that looped up and down her body, 'A curse!' he thought.

He went and sat by her, her bottom lip quivered and fresh tears were already pouring over, "Yuhara are you-?" And it happened. She wrapped her arms around the red head's neck and pulled him down completely on top of him. Their lips met in a gentle way as Yuhara was desperate to forget. Forget about the bad dream and the bad person in it.

Kurama was shocked, though he was not complaining. Their lips moved slowly against each other, Yuhara opening her mouth to allow Kurama in. that's when he pushed her away, she landed back on the pillow unshed tears flowing from her icy blue eyes. "Yuhara…" he said as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

He shushed her, after what seemed like an eternity, she finally fell into a peaceful sleep. Kurama wondered what could have been so terrible to cause that kind of reaction, but more than that was the curse marks on her body. Who put them there? Why?

Slowly he got up and quietly left the room, intent on finding out, but in the morning.

~0~0~

Yuhara awoke the next morning her eyes stinging, but surprisingly well rested. 'I remember… I had that nightmare…then Kurama came in...' the memory of their kiss filled her mind and she blushed a deep crimson.

As she sat up in bed she heard voices coming from down the stairs, getting up and quickly getting dressed she went down the stairs. Sitting in the main room was Yusuke, Hiei, a tall boy dressed like a student, and another teen. But this one was strange; he wore old looking clothes and was sucking on a pacifier.

Kurama came into the room with a tray of tea, "So what's the reason you called us here Kurama?" asked the brown-haired teen with the pacifier. "Well, we encountered some demons late last night and each of them talked something about 'hunting the guardian.'" Yusuke groaned, "What the hell is that binky breath?"

The brown-haired boy cleared his throat, "The guardians are nothing more than a spirit world myth." He stated. Yuhara continued to watch from the top of the stairs, "Demons and humans alike who have heard of this myth go searching for them, none of them succeeded." The tall student stood up, "That doesn't exactly tell us what they are ya know."

Hiei obviously didn't tell them what that demon said towards her, she realized. She took this chance to speak up, "The guardians were the first." They all looked at her, instead of joining them on a chair she sat on the bottom stair. "The first what?" Kurama asked, "The first beings on the planet, you could even go so far as to say they were gods."

The one with the binky interrupted, "That's why it's just a myth, and everyone knows my father was one of the first." '_Ah, so this is Koenma_.' She thought as she shook her head. "So there's something even the prince of Spirit World doesn't know." She smiled "The guardians were very much real, as was their incredible power."

"Could ya at least tell the story for those of us in the peanut gallery?" asked Yusuke, she sighed and leaned back on the stairs. "As I said, the guardians were the first, at the time. There were only four of them, one created the human world. Another, the demon world, and the third the spirit world."

"How could they do that?" asked Kurama, "it's easy, when you hold the power of life itself." "How the hell can someone have the power of life?" she sighed again, "Spiritual energy, demon energy, both of them combined make life. Neither good nor bad, now after creating these worlds the guardians gave one more gift to each of these worlds. Free will."

The tall boy spoke up again, "But wait, you said there were four! You only named three, what happened to the fourth." She rubbed her neck, "The fourth guardian took pity on the humans when the demons invaded their world, and gave some of them the gift of spiritual energy. Doing that caused him to lose a great majority of power, it's said that he fell from the heavens. From there a women found him and nursed him back to health, he ended up falling in love with that women. But it was forbidden to meddle in the affairs of the worlds, so the other three guardians came down to punish him." She took a long slow breath, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

But she felt she had to tell them, "The guardians intended to kill them both but to save the love of his life he took on all three of them. Due to his loss of power he was no match for the others great powers, instead as he was defeated he took the power of all three and sealed it away, half of it went inside a crystal pendant. The other half into their unborn child, it's said that each descendant of this guardian will inherit both the pendant and a mark on their left shoulder blade signifying their birthright."

She stopped attempting to breathe evenly, "well what happened to the pendant? Or the kid?" Yusuke asked. Yuhara shrugged "who knows, neither have been seen for millions of years." She replied between shallow breathes; to hide her distress she got up and walked out the door leading to the balcony and leaned against the railing. The wind was blowing nicely so that would be her excuse if they noticed.

She didn't think they would as she heard sounds of Yusuke and the student fighting.

Even as she cleared her thoughts her breathing didn't return to normal, as if someone were strangling her. Footsteps were heard behind her, "Yuhara, I think we need to talk." the voice sounded far away and her vision was blurring, she felt her legs buckle and finally she hit something hard. She was gasping for breath as her neck burned like fire.

She saw shapes above her, heard muffled voices, and she knew…this was her punishment.

Her hands were pulled away from her neck and a blinding light hit her then the burning stopped as her world turned black.

Kurama inspected the place on her neck where the curse had appeared; thankfully Hiei and Koenma were able to break it before she suffocated. "How the hell could someone get a deadly tattoo like that?" Yusuke, "I did feel a lot of anger and malice emanating from it, could it be the Yuki-guy?" asked Koenma.

"No, whoever placed the curse is incredibly powerful in demon magic. That man couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag." stated "Hiei from his place on the window sill. " Due to the position of the curse, it's safe to assume that's why she refused to answer our questions." said Kurama from his place by the couch, where Yuhara laid.

"Huh? Then why did she blab today?" Yusuke asked as Yuhara groaned and slowly sat up. "Geeze, do you have to talk do loud?" Yusuke scoffed; "If it gets you to answer our questions, then yes." he said sticking his tongue out at her.

She blinked a few times as something inside her bubbled up until finally, she laughed. It was a great feeling to laugh again and brought back memories she had long forgotten. "Do you know how long it's been since someone stuck their tongue out at me?" she sighed "how childish."

Kuwabara laughed as well, "Boy Urameshi, she's got you pegged!" "I'll peg you ya idiot!" he replied as they launched themselves at each other. She smiled as she watched them fight like brothers.

Someone touched her hand then, it was Kurama. "Yuhara, are you alright? That was quite a scare you gave us." he said giving her one of his signature smiles, looking at his lips made her think of their unintentional kiss, she blushed. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." she replied.

"Now that you're feeling in the talking mood, how about you answer our questions." stated Hiei obviously annoyed. '_Gee this guy's all smiles and butterflies.'_ she thought as she waved her hand. "Fine, fine as thanks for taking that_thing_ off I shall grant your request." she replied doing a genie bow just to piss him off.

It worked; he turned away and looked out the window with his signature "Hn." She rolled her eyes and sat back down, "First question." "Why were you at that underground arena?" asked Yusuke. "My parents sold me to Yuki to pay off their debts. Next?" Koenma was next to speak.

"What is DEVIL?" she ran a hand through her hair "Think of it as another branch of the Black Black club, next." Kurama, "What were they planning to do with those demons?" "Oh geeze, stop using past tense please!" she sighed again "When Yuki found out that I had spiritual powers he ran and told his boss, Mr. Hideyoshi. Boy was he thrilled, so he brought in those demons so people could pay to come watch and place a bet or two. Of course when he found out…something else, he had his most powerful demon place a curse on me, as you have seen."

Yusuke again, "What _something_ else?" she shrugged, "That is something I _can't_ tell you." Yusuke fell backwards, "What do you mean can't?! Either you can't or you won't damn it!" Yuhara shrugged again "can't, won't, what's the difference it's not something you need to know right now." she said as she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey we aren't done yet!" Yusuke said "Yeah, yeah… but I'm starving!" she said as she opened the fridge to look inside. "Besides its not good to interrogate on an empty stomach." She added as she took out ingredients. They all looked at each other then shrugged, they were getting hungry.

Kurama got up and walked into the kitchen, "why don't I cook lunch?" he asked, "How bout we do it together?" Kurama smiled and nodded. In no time they had finished cooking and were serving their completed dish, Chicken Currie with rice. They all looked at her before staring at their plates.

"It's not poisoned dummies." The student was the first to eat, his eyes lit up as he swallowed the first mouthful, before proceeding to shovel the rest into his mouth. Yuhara smiled as she sat down to eat her own plate, it was actually quite good. '_Still, this won't keep them occupied for long, sooner or later they are gonna get to the questions about Mr. Hideyoshi.' _

Just thinking about him made her skin crawl, '_And to make matters worse, he's coming after me and with my spirit energy still so low I don't have a way to protect myself.' _the thought alone made her a little depressed, she was actually starting to like these guys a little. A voice brought her from her thoughts, "Yuhara? Are you alright, you seem pale."

She couldn't look him in the eyes, "Of course, just thinking is all." Kurama didn't seem convinced, "Is there something your hiding from us? Something important that this Hideyoshi would want?" there it was the question she was dreading with all her being, she heard her mothers voice in her head "_Your whole life is a sin! You don't deserve to live happily!" _"I-"she was shaking slightly "I don't want to answer that…" '_From the minute I was born I knew someday I was going to die, for what? So I could fulfill some quota…'_

**_Authors note: So yeah there ya go, i thought it was pretty good. Please R&R _**


	3. Taken

**So yeah, sorry for the wait. My computer decided to be stupid and not upload this until now...... anywho....special thanks to Kuramacherry for their encouragement and reading my story. Now for your presentation Guardian chapter 3!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters!!**

Kurama's eyes went wide as the girl in front of him began shaking violently, the marks on her body began to glow a dark red color. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as wave after wave of pain coursed through her still weak body. '_Damn…_' she silently cursed her life.

_He _was nearby, very near. _Come to me my pet, the time has come _it was Hideyoshi's voice. She felt her body move from the couch and begin walking towards the front door, the pain from her marks were like fire on her skin but it was as if she were a spectator to her own body's actions.

She barely registered the voices behind her but still she couldn't stop moving, it was like she was a puppet whose master had just pulled on her strings. She inwardly cringed at the thought of being anyone's puppet.

So she did the only thing she could; she fought like hell. Her spiritual energy spiked slightly as she attempted to spread it throughout her body as to damage it beyond walking ability. At least that _was_ the plan, _Don't even think about it love, you will come to me and grant me the power I desire! It is your destiny!_

At that the pain from her marks skyrocketed and she completely blanked out, the last thing she saw was Kurama standing in front of her. '_Help…me' _

He knew he knew the girl standing before him was not the person he was eating with a few moments ago. Her icy blue eyes once full of fight now were empty lifeless shells and all over her body bright crimson marks glowed, even through her clothes.

He stepped forward his hand outstretched, a wind knocking it away. Blood trickled down his hand and landed silently in the space between them. "I knew it! She was just playing us!" Yusuke said lunging towards her and crashing on the floor as she disappeared.

"What the?" he said getting up from the floor; Kurama was shocked, since when could she teleport? Screams were heard from the street below, they all ran out the door. The sight before them as they reached the street was like nothing they had seen before.

A man stood in the middle of the street, he wore a perfectly tailored suit and had dazzling platinum silver hair with piercing ruby red eyes. Standing on either side of him was demons, one was another dog like demon and the other was like a formless blob of darkness. And there standing before them was Yuhara.

The blob reached out towards Yuhara, only to be knocked away by a blast of light; Yusuke's spirit gun. The blob reached for her again only to have her disappear again, Hiei held her in mid air as the blob struck at them. The man laughed, "It's useless you know. My beast was created just for this type of work."

"And just who the hell are you supposed to be?" Yusuke yelled, "Mr. Hideyoshi I presume." Kurama answered narrowing his eyes. The man smiled, "So my doll has been talking about me." Hiei reappeared behind them; the seemingly lifeless Yuhara on his back.

Kurama was never one to get angry so easily but as he looked at her the curse marks flaring red on her body he felt himself losing his control.

"What the hell do you want with her?" Yusuke asked, "Why to gain the power of a Guardian of course." he clenched his fists his patience wearing thin. "No, it can't be…they can't be trying that." Koenma said

"What are you talking about?! What's going on?" " Is the Black Black club attempting ascension?" Hideyoshi smiled "Ah, you must be Prince Koenma. Why yes, we are. And we can't do it without her." Kurama narrowed his eyes, "Why? What does she have to do with all of this?" _unless. _His eyes widened at the sudden realization, "She's a descendent of that Guardian isn't she." it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, and she alone holds the power we need to complete this ritual. So now if you'll kindly hand over my property I will be on my way." The blob moved again sticking out one of its pitch black tentacles towards them. Yusuke just laughed then glared at Hideyoshi. "Why the hell would we want to help the Black Black club? What do you guys think?" he motioned towards the people behind him.

"I see no reason." Kurama "Please this bunch of sissy's don't need anything but professional help." Kuwabara "Nope." Koenma, Hiei unsheathed his sword as a response. Yusuke smiled, "well it looks like it's unanimous. We're outta here guys."

Hideyoshi laughed again almost hysterically, "You think I'm just going to let you leave with my merchandise? Hara come here my doll."

The once lifeless Yuhara came to life and kicked herself off Hiei's back; she stood on his back and slowly walked forward like a puppet on strings. Koenma and Kuwabara stopped her by stepping in her path; she looked up at them with empty eyes. A cold chill ran through them, _Help… me…_ Those words ran through each of their minds.

Kuwabara shivered, "W-What the hell was t-that?" "She's speaking to us through a psychic link, incredible." The blob took its chance and struck out towards them, knocking Kuwabara and Koenma to the ground and finally taking hold on Yuhara and dragging her towards itself. Kurama used his rose whip to cut the arm only to have another arm come straight at him, cutting off his attack.

Hideyoshi smiled again, "I believe our business together is through." he turned and walked towards his waiting limo the dog demon falling behind him, their attention was not focused on him however as the blob slowly began sinking into the ground like a black hole, "Hurry! It's shifting dimensions!" yelled Koenma.

After feeling his presence dissipate Yuhara regained control of her body, she struggled and kicked against the beast that was pulling her into the dark pit it had created. She screamed as the darkness touched her legs, finally she was able to pull her hand free intending to use what little spirit energy she had left to blow the beast away.

She gasped as someone grabbed hold of her free hand and pulled, looking up she saw it was Kurama and all the rest of the people she was just talking too in a chain, one holding on to the back of another. _What I wouldn't give to go back… _"Yuhara, don't let go!" She felt herself begin to hyperventilate as the darkness reached her waist. _They can't save me… But maybe they can stop Hideyoshi!_

"Kurama listen! The ritual requires both halves of the power! The ritual can't be completed without both," the darkness touched her neck "Please! Stop them!" she cried as her head slipped beneath the darkness swallowing her last breath.

"Yuhara! We'll save you! We will!" Kurama cried as her hand slipped into the fading black pool. They crashed on to the now empty street; Kurama clenched his fists into white balls and cursed under his breath. Yusuke punched the ground, "Damn!" "Yusuke calm down." Koenma said calmly.

Yusuke stood up and grabbed him by the collar, "How the hell can I calm down?! Those madmen are gonna kill her and we couldn't do anything about it! So don't tell me to calm down!" " We'll get her back Yusuke, we have no choice now. The Black Black Club is involved which makes this a spirit world incident." Yusuke calmed a little and put him back on the ground, "just how we are supposed to find them exactly, I don't suppose there is a sign pointing the way anywhere around here."

Hiei spoke up, "There is one way… but it will require some doing." "What do you mean Hiei?" asked Kurama Koenma's eyes went wide as realization hit. "Hiei you can't mean to use _**that **_can you?!" Hiei did a rare thing; he smiled wickedly, "of course I mean to use that." Yusuke growled, "What the hell are you guys talking about?!"

"We're talking about the Jewel of Souls." replied Hiei still wearing that wicked smile.

_**"**_**Yep, i thought it turned out really well. Please R&R!!! Till next time! love ya!!**


	4. Events unfolding

_**Sorry for the long wait loves! I finally got my new laptop and it took forever to transfer my files over. ^.^" ANNNND i finally graduated from high school so Whoo hoo! anywho, Read and Review. I would love to hear your opinons on how I'm doing! **_

* * *

Chapter 4

"This whole cryptic thing is getting old ya know guys." Yusuke said a while later as they walked down a hall in Spirit World, their footsteps echoing off the walls. Hiei and Kuwabara decided to stay on earth to make sure nothing else popped up while they were gone.

"Yusuke lower your voice, if my father catches me we're done for."

Yusuke scoffed "So what? It's just some shiny trinket."

"This 'shiny trinket' is one of the old relics in my father's personal treasury. Just asking about it can get you thrown into limbo."

That got his attention. "What the heck does it do anyway?" he looked at Kurama expecting him to explain, but he just continued to walk in silence, his fists clenched and hair hiding his eyes.

Koenma eventually spoke up, "Put simply it can detect any spiritual energy anywhere. When it was first created people used it to hunt down anyone with even the slightest spiritual energy."

"A regular old witch hunt huh."

"Exactly, so many people were killed that my father finally had to step in and take the jewel, erasing their memories of spiritual abilities."

They all fell silent as they stopped in front of a large door, the king's emblem etched into it. Koenma stepped up to the keypad by the door and after punching in some numbers and scanning his hand the door slid open.

Inside it was completely dark, like a museum at night. There were spotlights over glass cases containing objects of all kinds and times. "Lets do this quickly; I don't want to have to explain to my father why I stole from him. Oh and Yusuke? Don't touch anything." Yusuke glared and stuck his tongue out at his back.

They walked slowly past the rows and rows of sacred objects, each of them giving off their own set of spiritual energy some even giving off demonic energy sending chills down their spines. Finally they stopped in front of a case with a large; almost crystal ball like thing, but it had a crack in the top like a piece was missing.

Something caught Kurama's eye next to him, it was a pure white pendant in the shape of a tear with what looked to be the sun and the moon reflected inside. The plaque underneath read, _The Guardian's Stone_. He narrowed his eyes at it as something told him it was important.

Koenma carefully removed the glass covering and almost immediately the metallic scent of blood filled their noses, nearly making them gag. Koenma took out a cloth bag and placed the crystal inside before returning the glass casing to its original spot.

All the while no one noticed Kurama taking the pendant from the case and slipping it into his pocket.

As soon as they were out of the chamber and back at Kurama's place did Koenma breathe a sigh of relief. Yusuke leaned back on the couch he was sitting on, "I don't see what you were so worried about, that was waaay easy!" Koenma considered this then shook his head.

"Be that as it may, we must focus on stopping the ascension before it can take place." Yusuke rubbed his now aching head, "What is this 'Ascension ritual' anyway?"

"Basically it is the act of rising to a higher plane of existence. The Christian religions believe in this as it was the day that their god returned to heaven. The Buddhist religions believe in meditating to one day reach this 'higher state of being'. But relating to this, I feel they are using the demons ritual." Kurama said.

"It's a much more barbaric version of the original ritual in which they would eat the sacrifice." he finished. Kuwabara shivered, "Gross! So they are going to eat her?" Kurama shook his head "No, I don't believe so. But if it's true that Yuhara is the descendent of a Guardian, the power she holds is too powerful for either." He folded his hands under his chin.

"Why don't they just use both?" Yusuke commented they all stared at him. "Yeah, couldn't they just combine both to compensate for the extra power?" added Kuwabara. Hiei glared at them, "Idiots, if such a thing could be done it would most likely be a disaster."

"No Hiei, I think their on to something here." Koenma stated they stuck their tounges out at Hiei. "That would make sense, but how would they know it would work? Up until a while ago Guardian's were nothing but a myth." Koenma stated.

Kurama nodded his head, "Leave it up to the Black Black club to do something never thought possible. But if it does work, I fear for not only Yuhara's safety, but the safety of all the worlds."

* * *

Yuhara groaned as she awoke from a painful sleep, if you could call it that. It was more like forced coma in which she was fully aware of everything around her. Yet helpless to stop the events from unfolding the way they had.

Her hands were tied behind her by some metal contraption, so cursing her destiny once again she slowly sat up only to fall back on her face as pain shot through her body. She wanted to scream at her weakness.

Deciding it was better just to lay there she looked at her surroundings; black. She couldn't tell if it she was in a room or a dungeon let alone day or night. It was almost deathly quite except for the dripping of water from somewhere.

The noise was almost loud compared to the quite, like someone banging symbols in a library. She tried once again to sit up and realized the floor was made of stone, 'Definitely a dungeon. Just perfect, fucking perfect.' her anger giving her strength as she tried to sit up again and succeeded.

There was no wall behind her so she guessed she was in the middle of the place, she sighed. 'Somehow this is exactly how I pictured this would turn out; alone in a dark dungeon waiting for death.' at that thought a memory of the red headed boy flashed through her mind. But most of all his eyes; They were like shards of stained glass-letting light in but not even hinting at what was inside.

A voice inside said 'Maybe he will rescue me.' she shook her head. 'As if. If anything, I've given them a reason to kill me not rescue me.' the words stung at her heart. Because that's how it has always been. Unwanted because of her abilities, tossed away like yesterday's chow mien.

Thoughts like these always made her want to cry. _Want _being the relative term, She hadn't criedsince she was four. And even then only three things had happened;

someone scorned her for being weak, they laughed, or worse yet. No one noticed at all.

Besides, she had learned a long time ago that wanting something didn't always make it appear. The boy flashed into her minds eye again, she had wanted a friend and he had appeared. Without having to be asked he took her into his home and gave her a glimpse of real life.

And that was something she would never forget for as long as she lived, however short that life may be.

It was then that a door swung open in front of her, in the doorway stood her executioner; Hideyoshi. He smiled as the marks he placed on her body began to glow red, "Hello my dear Hara."

She glared at him "Fuck you." she shot back. He laughed, "hmm what a good idea. I think I will do just _that_." he replied stepping in and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So if what your saying is true, how much time do we have until they can do the ritual?" asked Kurama after Koenma finished explaining the finer details of both the demon and spiritualistic ascension rituals, to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both of which were brain dead on floor.

"If my calculations are correct the only time when both rituals coincide is…the next full moon." he concluded. "But that's tomorrow night!" Yusuke said from his place on the floor. Koenma nodded, "Which is why the sooner we find Yuhara the sooner we can stop this from ever happening."

He turned to the bag on the floor that held the Jewel of Souls, picking it up he placed it on the table in front of everyone and took off the cover. The metallic stench of blood filled the room; everyone held their noses Hiei just smiled.

"How da heck do we use this?" Yusuke asked, Koenma pointed to the missing part at the top. "See the crevice in the top. Well normally we would just let it search randomly, but since we don't have time for that we need to place something of Yuhara's in there. Then it will show us a picture of where she's at."

"We don't have anything of hers! She didn't have much to begin with!" Yusuke yelled his eyes widened. "Yusuke if we didn't have anything of hers I wouldn't have suggested this method, idiot." Hiei stated pulling a hair brush out of his pocket.

"Hiei I really don't think now is the time to be worrying about your hair." Kuwabara stated. Hiei glared at him, "Don't be a dummy. This is a hair brush she used while she was in your care Kurama." " Oooh! And why do you have her hair Hiei? Maybe you have a thing for this girl?" Yusuke teased.

Hiei threw the brush hitting him square in the face, "Not likely, Idiot." He replied, ignoring the next onslaught of insults thrown towards Hiei Kurama picked up the brush and picked one of the raven black hairs from the brisels.

As he placed it into the crack of the jewel he felt the familiar sensation of her spiritual energy, like having your soul washed of all sins. Though unlike before where it was more of a dull buzz it was full of life.

The jewel flashed and the smell of blood was replaced by that of water lilies, the scent enticing the demon inside of Kurama. Said redhead began to fidget as they all stared at the jewel. "There! Look its showing us where her spiritual energy is!" Koenma stated.

"Isn't that the old steel mill, just outside the city?" Kuwabara asked, his eyes on the tattered, half there building with holes in every corner of the place. The sign out front that used to say hatchi's steel mill was now faded and completely unreadable.

"It makes sense; steel is one of the original elements. So it would make the ritual purer thus easier to do. But it wouldn't work for the Demonic ritual at all." Koenma commented, Kurama shook his head, "That's not quite true. Ten years ago there was a mass murder there, the killer brutally killed people by pushing them into the machinery. The ritual requires that it be done in a contaminated place."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, now that we have our go to place lets go already!" Yusuke said clenching his fists. Just then an earth shattering scream ripped through the room, causing them to cover their ears. "What the hell?"

"I-It's Yuhara!" Kurama answered 'But what the hell are they doing to her?' The crystal began to glow as the screaming intensified. "Hit the deck! The crystal can't take this much power!" Koenma yelled as he threw himself behind a chair.

They all followed suit as the crystal glowed until the light seemed almost supernova, the explosion so powerful it broke all the glass in the place. Taking the jewel of souls and Yuhara's scream with it.

The last thing Kurama heard before it completely faded out was Yuhara screaming his name.

Over and over.


	5. The past collides

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, but the characters and story line.**

* * *

_**Yay! Finally, the next chapter is up people! Sorry it took so long I had a major brain fart when I thought about this story! But i am determined to finish it! XD So anywho, Here's the next chapter! Hope you like! **_

Yuhara lay on the cold stone floor, her insides felt like they had been put through a blender. The warm liquid running down her thigh gave her an indication that it was probably the truth. Though it had been hours since he had finished and left she still felt the pain as if it just happened a minute ago.

She let out a small laugh at her situation, before she would have thought people who had _that _happen to them were weak fools. How wrong she had been, in that type of situation she had thought there were two types of reactions; fight, or give in.

She hadn't accounted for the sear terror of the situation or the fact that in that second as he shoved into her that her mind would go blank. She bit her lip as she remembered it again, the feel of him inside her pushing past her barrier and bringing a pain like no other with it. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she fought to keep a sob from escaping her lips.

The words her mother had said to her growing up came to mind then, _"Why? Why can't you be normal?" _She usually said that when she caught her daughter using her bow and others found out. Her parents were from a prominent family that valued not just their wealth but the opinions of the public.

So they went to great lengths to make sure that anyone who did find out about her 'abilities' suddenly 'moved'. Thus leading to Yuki's involvement. They eventually stopped paying him for his services as she used her powers less and less as she grew. He didn't like the shortage of cash, so he decided to set her up.

Yuhara had decided to hang out at a local park after school one day, it was crowded with little kids playing and having fun. It was then that Yuki had shown up with a gang of demons on his heel.

They had attacked the children and her, without warning without cause. She tried to save as many as she could, but the demons overwhelmed her. Five kids were killed that day, five innocent kids doing nothing but playing with their friends. Even now she could still see the carnage, how their blood mixed with the sand beneath her feet and how they died with terror written all over their faces.

She of course had been blamed for the whole thing, and the price for Yuki covering it up would have broken their bank accounts. Knowing this Yuki gave them two choices; pay up, or sell their daughter to him. At that time she had foolishly thought, that her parents wouldn't mind giving up their money and lifestyle to save their only daughter.

Which is why she had been shocked to her core when her father signed the deal that would completely give her over the Yuki, to be used in anyway he saw fit. Her world had shattered then, it was then that she finally understood.

Humans where selfish creatures who were only interested in themselves.

Which was why Kurama and his friends had shaken her, they were the complete opposite of every person she had ever come to know. They had taken her in and not tortured her for answers as anyone else might have done but simply asked for it.

Her heart jumped at the thought of Kurama seeing her like this, or worse finding out what she had done.

After Yuki had taken her as payment for covering up those kids murders he had trouble controlling her, he would have her play maid for a while. Only to have her trash the place instead of clean it, then he finally decided it was time for him to break her.

At the time she couldn't understand what that meant, but she had found out when he starting beating her on a daily basis. Sure she had cried at first but then as she lay in that basement on the cold cement she would heal herself. Eventually she could no longer heal herself and the beatings became worse, more painful.

One night though as he beat her his boss, Hideyoshi, had walked in as he ripped her shirt revealing the mark on her shoulder. He had stared at the mark as Yuki continued beating her senseless.

A few days later she was taken from Yuki's mansion to Mr. Hideyoshi's office; there she was told about the Guardians and that she was one of them, the mark on her shoulder had proved that to him. The Roman numeral for ten, for she was the tenth generation of Guardian.

It was then that she also learned why he had brought her here, she was to be the sacrifice for him to gain ultimate power.

Why, she used to wonder. Why was her life cursed? Little did she know then that the curse that was her life, had only just begun its journey up shits creek.

In a craze she had decided to escape in order to stay alive, and she had succeeded. She had gotten Yuki drunk and used the opportunity to escape through a window. For those few hours she had gotten a taste of freedom, had felt the wind on her face, the grass beneath her bare feet. Even felt the moonlight shine on her.

It was short lived however as Hideyoshi had tracker demons track her down and capture her once again. It was then that instead of beating her to an inch of her life as Yuki had wanted to do, he had used demon magic to place his mark all over her body.

The process was painful as he mixed his blood with hers and carved the marks into her skin, she screamed the entire time. Begging him to stop, but even as he stood above her he just continued to watch as the curse took root in her body, binding her to him. He laughed as she cried out saying, "You can never escape me Hara. Never."

She had lived that way for five long agonizing months, where she fought to stay alive and to gain power so that one day she might be able to avoid this fate. But as he had said on that fateful day she could not escape. It truly was futile, today she was going to die. And there was nothing and none that could save her.

* * *

Kurama stepped out of his car they pulled up to the old steel mill, Goosebumps rose on his skin as the smell of death and demonic energy washed through his head. The energy the building gave off was so powerful he couldn't even sense Yuhara's spiritual energy.

Not that he needed to, he knew she was in there. He could feel her from the very bottom of his soul. Why, he still didn't know, but for right now it didn't matter. All that mattered to him was getting her out and away from Hideyoshi.

What scared him the most was the part of him that wanted to rip Hideyoshi limb from limb just for daring to touch Yuhara.

Yusuke's voice brought him from his thoughts, "I say we just bust in there and beat anyone who gets in our way!" Kurama shook his head, "No that would most likely do more harm than good. Besides if we did that would cause them to get desperate, they might harm Yuhara." He reasoned.

Yusuke grumbled but nodded his head in agreement, Hiei took this moment to appear; "There is an emergency exit on the right side of the building. It leads to a stair case that would be ideal for being inconspicuous." He said.

"Hiei do you really think now is the time to be worrying about conspiracies." Kuwabara stated, Hiei scoffed, "It means not to be obvious, which you are obviously a dolt." "Grrr! Why you shrimp! I'll show you a dolt!" he retorted.

Kurama shook his head, "Enough, that's the best option we've got to see their operation. Lets go." They all nodded and proceeded forward.

After finding some guards unconscious by the door Hiei had suggested, in which Hiei just ignored them as they looked at him with strange looks. They entered the factory and went up the stairs; they were quiet so as not to call upon any more guards.

When they reached the top the sight they were met with took their breaths away….

* * *

Yuhara was barely aware of the door to her cell being opened; even the painful sting of her curse marks mattered little to her as she was dragged from the floor to a sitting position. Her stomach still hurt and there was still dried blood on her thighs but even that was at the bottom of her list.

Her eyes had turned dark as she accepted her long awaited fate; one in which she couldn't escape from.

Her chin was forced up and her dead blue eyes looked into the horrid blackness of Hideyoshi, his breath was rank with blood and other foul things but even as he smirked at her look she still hated him, from the very bottom of her soul.

A blue demon appeared next to him, "Take her to the circle. Its time I got my long awaited gift." The demon nodded as Hideyoshi began walking away, she let out a breath as she was lifted by her chained arms and thrown over its shoulder like a bag of rice.

Even as the demon patted her butt she still didn't flinch, there was nothing it or anyone could do that could make what was going to happen next worse than that. Vaguely she wondered about the story, the one about the Guardians.

She would have liked to fall in love at least once, maybe even felt the kind of devotion the Guardian had for that women. Her eyes teared up as she smashed that thought, who was she kidding? Like any man could fall for her? She wasn't even normal enough to have that happen.

A thought occurred to her as she was bashing herself, 'the child gained half of the Guardians power while they other half was sealed inside of a crystal pendant.' Her eyes widened. She had told Kurama about it! If he somehow got a hold of the pendant the ritual wouldn't be able to be completed!

'Hideyoshi doesn't know this already does he? No, then he wouldn't be trying the ritual.' The thought alone gave her hope, and brought another idea to mind. She smiled devilishly; if she was going out, she was going out kicking and screaming.

As the demon walked down the hall with her over his shoulder she waited until his arm was in perfect position. Then she opened her mouth and bit down with all her strength.

Not the most elegant way to surprise an enemy but it did the trick as the demon roared in pain as she felt his skin tear, blood filling her mouth. He dropped to his knees sending her sliding off his side. Smiling she stood and spitting out the chunk of flesh in her mouth she kneed the demon right in the face, the snap she heard indicated his broken neck.

Served him right for patting her rump. (XD)

She ran down the hall, her arms still chained behind her but an idea in her mind she continued towards the light at the end, 'how ironic.' She thought sourly.

As she reached the light the sight ahead of her nearly made her heart drop….

The engine room was completely covered in blood; the machines once a monochrome was now bathed in crimson with different body parts littering the floor alongside bones. The blood seemed to pool in places, but what unnerved them the most was the giant pool of blood, bones, and fleshy limbs that formed a circle in the middle of the room.

They all had the same thought as the demons standing around the place all looked towards the door Yuhara came too; 'I hope this works.'

* * *

_**OMGZ! Cliff hanger! please R&R with any questions or comments, they make me happy, and help me to write this story. Au reviour for now!**_


	6. The point of no return

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters i make up and nothing more!**

**Gah! sorry it took so long! Here at last Chapter 6 of The Guardian, The point of no return!**

* * *

Yuhara swallowed the bile building in throat as she looked at the carnage before her. The doors had been ripped off their hinges so there was nothing for her to hide behind, so instead she opted for a less subtle approach.

She ran straight in.

All at once the demons surrounding the place turned their attention to her as she came charging at them, her bare feet getting covered in blood as she went making her shiver slightly.

The first one came at her, another dog faced demon. She ducked as he aimed his snout filled with razor sharp teeth toward her, then she headbutted him in the chin sending him flying backwards.

Still she kept moving forward using the now unconscious demon as a stepping stone to launch herself into the air, where she came down on another demon with her leg in his shoulder, she kneed him in the face to knock him out. When another demon grabbed her arms and yanked her backwards.

"Oh no you don't!" she said as she propped herself up on the demons torso and kicked back as hard as she could, sending him flying backwards and her flipping above him. Once there she landed a heavy foot right into his skull.

She winced as pain shot up from her foot, "Crap!" she cursed as she landed unsteadily on her good foot. She took this chance to look around, only 3 more demons where left but she wasn't going to do much good on one foot.

It was then that she got the prickly feeling on the back of her neck, like she was being watched. But it wasn't Hideyoshi, something much better. As she was looking around a demon rammed right into her side sending her flying towards the circle.

She skidded but came to a halt just before it, still she could feel the power emanating from it and as she moved to get up it flashed with even more power, physically burning her. She winced.

"Enough!" Hideyoshi appeared on the balcony above them, exactly where she sensed a very familiar earthy presence. "What? Don't you want to come down and get what you came for? Just come in real close and I'll give you just what you need, you bastard!" she yelled.

He glared at her, "What happened to that beautiful dead look you had when I last saw you?" she scoffed, "You really fell for that you pervert? The thing is, I finally got a grip on your whole plan. And guess what? It's gonna fail!"

She glared at him as he had the gull to laugh; "Really now? This coming from the girl who is covered in the blood of dirty men and just inches away from the thing that will cause your death?" She snorted and giggled.

"You really think a circle of bones if gonna make me take a dirt nap? You can't kill me, not as long as I'm still able to break your skull. And trust me, I will. If it's the last thing I do I will _kill you!_"

* * *

Kurama was astonished. Even with her foot broken and her body in possibly the worst state it could be in, her voice still managed to drip with venom that made him shiver. She truly was quiet an amazing person.

Still they could no longer stay still as she was to close to that thing for any of their comforts. That and he could feel Yusuke's need to go at Hideyoshi who was so close, and it was all he could do to keep the restless fighter from rushing out there and blowing their invisibility.

"Come on! We have to do something!" Yusuke said through his clenched teeth. Kurama nodded his head; the time had come for them to intervene. "Alright, Yusuke you come with me and Kuwabara and Hiei will stay up here to distract Hideyoshi. Understand?" While they didn't like the plan, they still nodded their heads.

Kurama took off down the stairs with Yusuke on his heels. Their destination; the ground floor where Yuhara was waiting for them. He just prayed he got there in time.

* * *

Yuhara shivered as she felt the watched sensation fading, then coming closer. Almost like whatever, or whoever was moving. In the back of her mind she hoped it was Kurama, but she knew better than to hold her breath.

Although the fact still remained that she was a danger to all the worlds, the little hope in the back of her mind slowly faded as she thought back on her plan. She didn't have much time to think as a demon approached her from behind.

As he reached down to grab her he suddenly froze then fell forward, right into the circle where he was instantly consumed. 'What the hell?' she thought as she looked around for reason to his sudden death.

Then she saw why, Kurama stood in the hall she recently came out of. He was breathing hard like he ran all the way down here, his stance suggested he had flicked something her way.

'Of course!' she thought as she remembered he was a plant type warrior, it must have been a demon seed. 'I can't believe he came.' She thought as she stared at him, Yusuke was there to and she could bet Hiei and Kuwabara were somewhere around here too.

Speak of the devils; they appeared above her not far from Hideyoshi, who was backing up toward the door as Hiei stalked toward him his silver blade extended in his direction. "How did you find this place?" He asked.

Yusuke scoffed, "Easy! Just followed your nasty smell all the way here!" Hideyoshi glared at him, then turned to look at Yuhara who was still staring at Kurama as he walked toward her.

He smiled, "You know why they are here Hara! They want to kill you too!" she snapped out of her trance at this. 'He's right! But…' she shook her head as she attempted to get up only to fall as she put weight on her now bad ankle.

She stopped midway to the ground as someone grabbed her arm, "Let go dammit!" "Relax, we're here to help." Said that familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine. He pulled her back into his arms his warmth enveloping her as he tried to cut the chains that bound her arms behind her back.

"Kurama, you wanna hurry with those cuffs?" Yusuke yelled as he continued to glare at Hideyoshi. Kurama tsked, "It's no good. They won't come off." Hideyoshi laughed catching all of their attentions.

"Ha! Of course they won't come off; they are made with the bones of the very whore that spawned that Guardian's child!" Yuhara's heart thumped in her chest. She was suddenly lifted off the ground and pulled closer to Kurama's chest.

She turned her head and saw that the circle that was once seemingly lifeless rippled and stirred as what looked to be arms stretched out from the pool of blood. Attempting to grab her as Kurama jumped and dodged their advances.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled as a white light enveloped the bloody arms vaporizing them. Only they were replaced by more arms these faster than before. She yelped as one grabbed the leg of her pants and pulled hard.

Kurama used his Rose Whip to release its hold on her, but lost his footing as he landed on the balcony rail near Hideyoshi in the process, Hideyoshi took this chance to charge at Kurama. Knocking him back toward Hiei leaving Yuhara to crash on the ground in front of him.

He wasted no time in grabbing her by the neck and backing her up against the rail above the stirring hands. "You see! The circle hungers for your power Yuhara! It, as I will do anything to obtain it! Its useless to resist, this is your destiny!" he said hysterically.

She kicked at his arms, desperate for release from her destiny. "Yuhara!" Kurama yelled, she followed that beautiful voice to look into his emerald eyes. What little power she had left she put into what she did next.

* * *

"Yuhara!" Kurama cried desperately as he watched that monster slowly push her over the rail above that accursed circle. He felt Youko stir madly inside him as her bright blue eyes turned towards him.

Suddenly everything around him changed, he was no longer in the bloodstained iron factory. He stood in a field colored brightly with flowers of all different colors, but the sky was dark and moon shone above him, tinged with the color of blood.

"_Kurama" _a voice said shifting his attention from the moon to the place in front of him. Standing there in a short black dress was Yuhara, her eyes shone brightly against the scenery around her, as if they had a light of their own.

"Yuhara? Where is this?" the wind started to blow as she smiled at him, a heart shattering smile that told him he knew she had given up. _"This place doesn't matter. Kurama you know what you must do." _He frowned.

"It doesn't have to be this way! We can still save you! Don't give up yet!" he said barely biting back the plea in his voice. She shook her head, _"Use the crystal. Combine all your powers into it, then throw it into the circle after we fall in."_ she told him her voice shaking.

"Yuhara-" _"You must! If not for me, then for all three worlds that would suffer, should the power sleeping within me be given to Hideyoshi! It is the only way!" _she yelled cutting him off.

He clenched his fists and lowered his head; "Alright."

Suddenly he was back in the factory with Hideyoshi now hanging Yuhara off the railing by her throat. she shook as she kicked at his arms, keeping up the charade. He reached into his pocket and gripped the crystal pendant so hard it drew blood.

"Hey Hideyoshi!" she said her voice strong with conviction, "You said _this_ is my destiny? Well I've got news for you." She wrapped her bad leg around his arm and placing the other on the railing.

"I alone control my destiny! And if I die, then sure as shit I'm taking you _with_ me!" she said as she pushed on the railing with all her strength and pulled Hideyoshi over the railing, as gravity took over and they began to fall.

Straight into the bloody circle beneath her.

"_Forgive me, but I have reached the point of no return."_ She sent to all those around her as the blood splashed around her and the circle enveloped them both.

* * *

_**Whew, well thats chapter 6! hope you liked it, Sorry again that it took so long. I totally got a brain fart whenever i looked at this story. But i will try harder to put the other chapters up sooner. Please R&R it makes me happy and keeps this story alive! Goodbye for now!**_


	7. The end?

**Finally I got the chapter done! It took longer than I thought it would due to unforseen events and drama in my life. All of which made it really hard to write and not make it sound emo. lol anyway here it is! I only claim ownership over only the plot and characters i created! I don't own anything beyond that!**

* * *

Kurama watched as Yuhara fell from the railing and as the bloody hands rose up around her and Hideyoshi everything went in slow motion. He couldn't stop his body as it ran toward the railing something inside him desperate to try and catch some part of her. To keep her from this thing that was her destiny.

He watched as the blood consumed them both and even though he knew what he had to do, he just couldn't bring himself to move his body any more than he already had. A powerful darkness grew from the circle as the wind suddenly picked up.

It was like a tornado full of both demonic and spiritual energy had entered the building was intending to suck all of the inhabitants inside it. "What the hell's going on?" Yusuke yelled as he covered his face to keep the swirling blood off.

Hiei tsked, "Now that the sacrifice and the recipient have both been absorbed into the circle the power has nowhere to go. Its just a gluttonous mass now, looking for more energy to suck in."

"Well is there a way to stop it?" Kuwabara asked, "We have to stabilize the energy levels. Right now the Demonic is overpowering the Spiritual so we need to equalize them." Kurama said as he gripped the pendant that was now glowing.

"You wanna explain how we're supposed to do that Kurama?" he didn't answer, just continued to stare at the pendant in his grip. He was trapped.

Trapped between what he wanted to do and what he had to do.

The rational part of his mind said by throwing that pendant into the stream of out of control energy it would save not only Earth but the spirit world and the demon world. But there was also the more demanding irrational part of his mind that fought with all its might to make him jump into the circle and take back what was his.

Kurama's eyes widened, 'Yuhara isn't mine. She belongs to herself.' He was brought from his thoughts with a smack to the back of his head. He turned quickly to see Yusuke standing there an angry expression on his face.

"Now is not the time to become a space cadet Kurama! We have to stop this thing and we have to do it now!" he knew Yusuke was right so he nodded and held out his hand, letting the pendant dangle from his fist.

"We use this." He said simply at their surprised expressions. "You've got to be joking! How are we supposed to use a necklace to stop this?"

Kurama turned toward the vortex of energy as he spoke, "We have to purify the energy so that it becomes balanced spiritual energy again. The Guardian's pendant will help us do it."

"How do you know its going to work? Or are you just going off a hunch here!" Kuwabara asked sarcastically. "I know it will work, Yuhara told me to use it. And I believe her."

He turned as Yusuke put his hand on his shoulder, "Well why didn't you just say that? If she said so then it has to work!" Hiei and Kuwabara nodded and came to stand next to him.

"Alright Kurama, how's this going to work?" Kurama nodded, "We need to combine all our energies together into the pendant then we throw it in." now that he thought about it, it wasn't the most elegant plan he had ever heard but it was the only thing they had going for them.

They all stood shoulder to shoulder each one staring at the circle below them that seemed to be reaching toward them with invisible hands; craving their spiritual energy. Her last words seemed appropriate now at what seemed like the end for her.

He held out his hand as the pendant hung from his fist, "Now focus your energy on this object right here." He said as he closed his eyes as did the others. As he was focusing his mind wandered, wandered to the time they first met.

How tired and frightened she looked, how she tried to hide it as she was faced with Yusuke's interrogation, the sad look on her face she had whenever she was lost in her own thoughts. Even how she looked as she awoke from her nightmare and the feel of her lips on his as they kissed afterwards.

Warmth enveloped him as the pendants light grew and grew till it was brighter than a solar flare. A voice came to his mind then a voice so familiar it sent chills down his spine. _"Now" _was all they said and he knew it was time.

Time to end it, to end the legacy of the Guardians. But more importantly; Yuhara.

As he let the pendant fall from his hand in the back of his mind with a voice not his own, he made a last desperate wish. 'Save her.'

* * *

Lead. That's what she felt like, from her toes to her eye lids.

Is this what it felt like to be dead? Maybe she just experiencing the after affects of her life, maybe this was her own personal limbo. A world created just for her as she floated between life and death unable to move to one or the other.

Although it wasn't like there was much to see through the thick blanket off darkness that surrounded her, though it wasn't like that was new. Her whole life had been that way, though now instead of it being in the form of people and thought it was a corporeal form that surrounded her. So that although her eyes where open she saw but did not see.

If she could have she would have smiled, her whole life had lead up to this one moment and she had done it without even looking back. She inwardly frowned; she had looked back though hadn't she.

When she mentally connected to Kurama, she had, for just a second, questioned what she was about to do and began second guessing herself. Why? She wondered.

Why did she second guess herself? Why did he look so strangled as he plead for her to change her mind? Why had she thought about listening to him?

Her eyes began to slowly drift close as another thought came to her mind, why the hell did any of that matter? She was possibly dead and it didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

She barely noticed the dull light that began to shine above her as her thoughts continued, 'Not that I'm going to be missed at all. My parents couldn't wait to get rid of me and apparently neither could my destiny. Funny how I still have regrets after all this; seeing the first snowfall of the year, feeling the rain on my skin. I would even like to know what it would be like to be loved.

She inwardly smirked at her own girlish nativity; of course she'd reveal that now. When it was too late.

She squinted as the light above her became as bright as the sun, she noticed that as the light touched her eyes no longer felt like lead but rather she felt light. As if all her burdens in life had been lifted from her.

But surely she had to be dreaming as the light came closer and closer almost looking like a small pendant she had once dreamed about as a little girl. She could swear she also saw the exact same markings of the sun and moon inside of it.

All at once she was wrapped in what seemed like a cocoon of warmth as the light enveloped her. Tears were brought to her eyes at the feelings that began coming from the light around her that she didn't notice as she began to move upwards.

Truly this was a god given moment of peace.

She suddenly started hacking as burning air hit her lungs, 'Burning?' Even though her arms were now inexplainably free she still couldn't move them though she tried, and she even tried opening her eyes but when she tried the air made her eyes water.

"Yuhara!" she flinched at the sound of someone yelling her name though the air; she couldn't tell where it was coming from. But whoever was saying it said it with happiness.

She had to be imagining things, who in their right mind would be happy to see her? Her the bane of all existence. The butt of every crude joke made against mankind, 'ok, maybe that one is going a little over board.'

Someone touched her face, and even wrapped their arms around her. Even her arms were freed when this person touched her, yet even as a part of her wanted to struggle against this unforeseeable person the smell of roses calmed her racing heart as a single name came from her lips on a sigh.

"Kurama."

* * *

Kurama thought he would die, right then and there as he heard his name slip from her lips. Even as she slumped in his arms he was glad, she was alive and that's all that mattered.

The thought surprised him, but he didn't have time to mull over it as a beam suddenly fell from the now burning building. The blast that had come out of the circle after he had thrown the pendant in caused the machines to blow and end up in their current predicament.

It was luck alone that let him see Yuhara rise from the now ruined circle through the smoke that now threatened to consume the building they were in. He covered his face as another beam fell spreading burning ash in every direction.

"Kurama!" he heard Yusuke yell through the flames, it was amazing how he could make out Yusuke's voice through the midst of the roaring flames. He inwardly slapped himself as he realized he was deviating from the task at hand.

He had to get Yuhara and himself out of the building before it came down on them. He struggled to see where Yusuke was as the smoke got thicker with every second, finally he saw him standing by wall with a giant hole in it.

Kurama ran towards it, holding Yuhara tightly towards his body. Whether it was out of instinct or something more he didn't know, but he hoped that it would protect her from the heat.

Finally he reached the makeshift exit; just a beam fell from the ceiling above. He pushed his legs forward as hard as they could go. He could sense the beam coming closer and closer with each second, as if it wanted to either crush them or trap them in the burning inferno.

With one final desprate push he jumped through the hole as a blast of burning air hit his back, causing him to stumble as he landed he barely kept his hold on Yuhara as he crashed on the ground.

* * *

'Well this is not the way I was hoping to wake up' she thought as she opened to her eyes to not just burning, hard to breathe in air. But apparently the freaking sky was also on fire and _moving_!

She blinked as she realized it wasn't the wide open sky she was looking at; she was still inside the warehouse where Hideyoshi had taken her it was also then that she noticed the arms that were wrapped around her.

Even through the burning smoke she smelled the scent of roses in the air, 'Kurama' the name came to her even without the use of her eyes.

She turned her head as she heard what she thought was screaming, behind them a form completely covered in fire rose up from the flames. Her eyes widened in shock as the form looked right at her, its eyes eerily similar to those of Hideyoshi.

Even as smoke smothered her vision she could hear him laughing. Even now, it was far from over, and that thought sent shivers down her spine.

She screamed as Kurama jumped out of the building onto the deadened field that surrounded the back of the warehouse. Without thinking she clutched to Kurama's yellow shirt? No, he was in fighting clothes.

She struggled to get out of his iron grip as her curse marks came alive, burning her from the inside out. 'No, no! Damn it!' she cursed as she felt _his _prescence coming closer and closer.

"Yuhara?" Kurama's voice reached through her anger, his confusion evident. "He-"she struggled to voice this as the pain from the curse marks increased. "H-he" she kept tripping over the words like she had cotton in her mouth.

The voices multiplied as she continued to struggle, she could _see _him, it coming towards them. Could _feel_ its bloodlust every shallow breath she took seemed steeped in its stench.

It occurred to her as she struggled that maybe the reason they couldn't see it, was because they were busy looking at _her_! Her heart thudded in her chest as the black fiery form took an attacking stance.

She narrowed her eyes, 'From that distance could only mean…." Her eyes widened as large as they could go in realization, fire seemed to form around the form's hands. She pushed Kurama away from her with the last of her strength just as it sent the blast toward them.

Or to be more precise, HER.

She felt the blast hit her in the gut like a truck, and the burning agony right after as the flames of his attack burned her from the inside out. Then she felt herself falling, someone caught her before she hit the ground.

Blood spewed up from her throat and down the sides of her chin, in that moment time seemed to slow down. Everything around her moved at a speed she could see. The only exception being Kurama.

Even as her vision went from color to black and white, she could still see the emerald green of his eyes and the fiery red of his hair. Then it came to her; is this it felt like to die?

She had to smile at this, because now she was at least dying on her own terms.

"**But do you really want too?" **A voice suddenly asked her, she blinked 'why wouldn't I? I've got no one left to live for.' She replied, she wasn't even sure how they were having this little powwow, or even if it was real.

The voice laughed, **"You and I both know that's a lie, so why don't you stop with the act." **He replied smugly. She wanted to feel insulted, even angry. But her earlier actions were apparently a dead giveaway. No pun intended.

'What do you want anyway, to mock me?' He chuckled again **"Hardly, my dear Yuhara. In fact due to your actions I am here to offer you a second chance." **

She could see Kurama above her, still struggling to get her to reply to hang on. Not that she could hear a word he said, but it did make her wonder; why did he look like he was in pain?

Her eyes widened, could it be that she had actually made a connection with him? But it wasn't just with him was it; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and even with Hiei she had at least a small connection with.

The voice laughed again, **"So now do you understand? Will you take my offer Guardian?" **she felt her strength draining fast due to this conversation, so she nodded her head. **"Say the words Yuhara! Say them and I will grant your wish!" **

With tears flowing from her eyes and her last shred of strength left, she said "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

* * *

Kurama could feel the air around them change like electricity was flowing through the air, he couldn't tell where it was coming from and he didn't care. He wouldn't even look up as he heard the black form scream in agony as Yusuke beat it to a black, bloody pulp.

But he didn't pay attention to any of it, all he saw was Yuhara bleeding and slowly dying before his very eyes. And all he could do was sit there desperately calling her name over and over. It was she said that really made his heart stop,

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

That was when the air shifted dramatically, now it was as if the air itself was alive with energy. An energy far more powerful than he had ever felt before, the energy seemed to flow from the air into Yuhara's body.

Her wounds healed into nothing, and even the gaping hole in her gut closed and healed as if it was never there, he could feel her spiritual energy return along with the telltale scent of water lilies.

As suddenly as the energy came it dissipated, leaving a strange tingling feeling behind. Kurama's heart nearly stopped again as he watched her eyes flutter slightly, and released it as they opened completely revealing her Icy blue eyes that now seemed to glow with their own light.

Slowly she sat up and after going over her body she looked up at him, "K-Kurama?" at that moment he felt as if his heart would stop completely as he heard her say his name. It was then that the sounds of battle reached their ears.

The black form had somehow gotten the upper hand on Yusuke and the others as it loomed over them. Suddenly Yuhara was on her feet and walking towards that thing,"Hideyoshi!" she yelled

It's black bottomless gaze turned towards her and smiled, its teeth a stark contrast to its black outer form. "_That's _Hideyoshi? What happened to him?" Yusuke asked standing up again. "When I pulled him into the circle he must have absorbed some of its power. What your looking at now is only his soul's true form." Yuhara replied.

She stood glaring at the creature, even while her curse marks flared and burned her skin. She smiled back at it, "Hey Yusuke, you should let me take him." She said wiping the blood off her mouth, Yusuke grinned devilishly at her.

"Think you can handle him?" she scoffed as she powered up her spirit energy; it lifted her hair slightly and sent dirt flying everywhere. "Just watch me." She replied as she charged toward the thing that was Hideyoshi, her energy focused in the palm of her hand, taking form into that of a bow.

She zigzagged her movements as he threw black fire balls toward her, as she dodged and ran she felt her spirit energy flowing through her, like a never ending river. She jumped high in the air above Hideyoshi and brought her now fully formed weapon in front of her, grasping the string and pulling it back revealed an arrow made completely of her spirit energy.

She blew out a breath as she released the bow sending the arrow flying towards him, using her mind she made the arrow multiply by 100. She smiled as they hit him from all directions, his scream echoed through the air only increasing her joy.

But she knew better than to hope that that would kill him, and as she landed and the dust cleared she knew she was right. As the dust cleared Hideyoshi still stood, though she had effectively cut off his right arm which was oozing black blood onto the ground below him.

She ran toward the now crippled figure, 'Fine, if spirit energy doesn't kill him, maybe some good old fashioned knuckle grease will.' She thought as she closed in on him, he glared at her as she approached and seeming to guess her intentions he charged straight toward her his right hand clenched into a burning fist.

Finally getting in reaching distance he punched the air where her face was, only to have her duck under it, bending backwards slightly to avoid the flames. The used his current surprise to her advantage as she flipped backwards sending her foot right under his chin, and knocking him back.

She caught himself as she slid and used her spirit energy to increase her speed as she launched herself toward his falling form. She grinned as her fist made contact with his face sending him crashing toward the ground. Dust flew everywhere at the force of his landing made the very land tremble and crack.

This man had made her fight to survive, now she was going to pay him back by showing him just what she'd learned in that under ground arena.

Kurama watched in awe as Yuhara fought the thing that used to be Hideyoshi. She was all lithe and grace as she fought and dodged his fiery attacks. It took his breath away as she shot off another well aimed set of arrows which, from what he could sense were quite powerful.

Only matched by Yusuke's Spirit Gun, and by the look on his face Kurama could tell Yusuke knew it too. He heard her gasp as he looked back, Hideyoshi had somehow gotten a hold of Yuhara's left arm in his burning grip, she hissed in pain.

Something inside of Kurama gnawed at him, begging him to help her. He wasn't the only one overcome with this feeling as he saw from the corner of his eye; Yusuke's hands were trembling, Kuwabara was gnashing his teeth, even Hiei was gripping his sword.

But they all knew what this fight meant to her. She would never forgive them if they even took as much as a step to help her. The thing laughed as it tightened its grip, "Mine." It said, but it sounded off like it was speaking underwater, Kurama clenched his fists at this.

Yuhara scoffed as light shone from her free hand, "Not anymore you bastard!" she yelled as her fist flew toward its chest, her spiritual energy giving it enough power to punch right through it's chest. A feeling of satisfaction ran through her as the form stumbled back, clearly defeated.

"B-Bitch!" it struggled to say as Yuhara charged up her arrows, in that moment Kurama saw the deep sadness she held in her heart. A sadness he hadn't seen since that night they had kissed, her eyes gleamed and shimmered with what looked to be unshed tears.

"I am...What you made me Hideyoshi." Was all she said as she released a single arrow, The following explosion and blood curdling scream told them all they needed to know about this battle.

It was over.

They could feel it in the air, the dark force that seemed to permeate the air instantly cleared, Yusuke and Kuwabara hooted and hollered showing their approval of the fight, and Hiei nodded his head in his own silent approval.

Kurama sighed as he looked toward Yuhara, her head was down and though her raven-black bangs covered her face. Without words he knew she was still struggling as he walked toward her. Even as the now setting sun glinted off her falling tears he continued to walk.

She didn't make a single sound as she cried, Kurama stopped a few feet away. In a gentle voice he said, "Hara-san." And held out his hand for her. She looked up as if startled to hear that name; he personally loved that name and used it with all that love.

"Come Hara-san, it's time to go home." She looked up at him her eyes till full of unshed tears, she blinked them away as a smile lit up her features; she nodded and slowly reached out and slid her hand into his.

"Yes, that sounds… wonderful." And together hand and hand they walked away from the past to where Yusuke and Kuwabara stood, beaming like idiots, and Hiei waited hands in his pockets. The sun setting behind them, Yuhara smiled at the corniness of the situation.

* * *

**Well, Hope you liked it! I'm concidering putting out a sequel to this but it really depends on how many reviews and such i get. So R&R! it helps my creativity blossom! Love ya! thanks for reading!**


End file.
